Dragons of Silver Light
by Amberion
Summary: Sailor Moon lands smack dab in the middle of Krynn! How will she survive?


Dragons of Silver Light  
A Sailor Moon/Dragonlance crossover fanfiction  
by: Amberion(amberion@gamespyarcade.com)  
  
Disclaimer: "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon" is copywrite Naoko Takeuchi  
and belongs to her and all the assorted production companies, etc.  
Dragonlance is written primarily by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman,  
and is published by TSR. I claim no ownership of any of these  
characters, worlds, or plots.  
  
This story was written for entertainment purposes only, and may not be  
distributed for profit. If it is, I will personally come after the  
perpetrator with a hatchet, metaphorically speaking.  
  
This fic was written listening to the Chrono Trigger: Brink of Time CD.  
Excellent music, I highly recommend it.  
  
* * * * *  
Chapter 1  
* * * * *  
  
On the bridge, the dark energy swirled, flickered, and finally died  
out. Various sailor-suited figures groaned and picked themselves up,  
wincing from various scrapes and bruises.  
  
"Ugh... my head," Mars complained, rubbing the back of her skull.  
"Everybody alright?" she called. A chorus of assents met her ears. One  
voice was noticeably absent. "Where's Sailor Moon?" She asked. There  
was an awkward silence.  
  
"She's not here." Mercury said, bewildered. Activating her visor, she  
rapidly scanned the area, looking for some trace of their leader.  
Unable to find her, she interfaced her visor with her computer and  
boosted the gain. Still nothing. "She's not anywhere in Japan."  
  
"You don't think..." Venus said in a horrified voice. "You don't think  
she was swallowed up in that thing?"  
  
Mercury's voice shook. "The gravitational forces generated by that  
strobe rivaled that of a black hole. Without her connection to the  
Moon, she'd lose her senshi powers. She'd be crushed in less than a  
second."  
  
Mars shook her head, fire in her eyes. "No way!" she said flatly.  
"She's not dead. She CAN'T be dead." She turned to face the group.  
"And we're going to get her back." The statement was both a challenge  
and a plea. All around her, Heads bobbed determinedly.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Jupitor exclaimed, fist raised in resolution. "She's our  
leader! We're not just going to give up on her!"  
  
"Right. Mercury, work whatever magic you do with that computer of  
yours and see if you can come up with any ideas on where she went.  
I'll do a fire reading. Um..." Mars hesitated. "I guess that's all  
we can do right now, so..." Everyone nodded and headed their separate  
ways.  
  
Mercury remained behind and continued to tap on her palm computer. A  
thin bead of sweat trickled down her face and she wiped it away  
absently. She worked there for about an hour before she finally sighed  
and packed in. The energy was completely dissipated now, and she was  
unlikely to get any more useful information. All that remained was  
to get something meaningful from it, if she could.  
  
Far, far away, on a distant planet of three moons, a fiery explosion  
erupted in the midst of a plain. The heat was so intense that the  
ground, both soil and bedrock, were disintegrated, leaving a charred  
and blackened crater. Curiously localized, the blast eventually  
dissipated. When it did, the only trace of its passing(aside from a  
seven foot deep crater, of course) was the small, frail form of a girl  
lying unconscious on the bottom.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi woke with a groan. "Oww..." she complained, rubbing her butt as  
she rose to a sitting position. "Where the heck am I?" she wondered.  
Stumbling to her feet, she looked around. She was in a small  
depression, more like a crater. The lower area was all bedrock, heat  
blistered and broken, with a short strip of blackened sod around the  
rim. The sky was blue, and she could see the moon poking over the edge,  
but the crater was too deep to see anything else from there.  
  
Rising unsteadily to her feet, she started walking up the side, nearly  
slipping and falling many times on the thin flakey stones. When she  
reached the rim, she looked at the sod. "Wow..." she murmered. What in  
the world could burn away earth? Or rock for that matter? She may not  
be much in her studies, but she knew that rock was NOT flammable.  
Sighing, she used the sod to pull herself up over the edge. The sight  
before her did not inspire confidence.  
  
The landscape consisted of a vast, featureless plain that stretched as  
far as the eye could see, sparse groves of stunted trees dotting the  
horizon. She sagged against a boulder in defeat, the hopelessness of  
her position finally sinking in. Tears welled up in her eyes and she  
started to cry. These weren't the loud wailing cries she normally made.  
Those, if she was prepared to admit it(and she wasn't) were usually  
insincere, and were designed to gain attention and sympathy. Every once  
in a while though, she was truly miserable. That time when Mamoru was  
kidnapped by Beryl was one. Now was another. Eventually her tears dried  
out and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
A coarse grunting jerked her awake. A scaly face loomed into view, and  
she jerked back with a shrill scream. Pushing against the boulder, she  
scrambled away across the loose rock. The lizard creature the face  
belonged to followed. It was vaguely humanoid, except for the wings,  
was dressed in crude leather garments, and bore a primitive wooden  
spear, nothing more than a long straight stick with a sharpened end. It  
obviously didn't consider her much of a threat, and sharp white teeth  
flashed as it grinned evilly at her. "Ohman! Ohmanohmanohman!  
Gonnadiegonnadiegonnadie!" She whimpered, clutching her locket and  
pressing it against her chest. Then she remembered. "Oh yeah! Moon  
Crystal Power, Make Up!" she cried, holding her locket aloft.  
  
The resulting thunderclap blew both her and the creature off their  
feet. Through the ringing in her ears she heard a loud voice cursing  
roundly in an odd accent. "What in all the nine hells? My hat! blast!"  
The voice faded into incomprehensible muttering.  
  
Usagi got to her feet again, knees practically knocking together. Torn  
as she was between curiosity at the voice, confusion at why she hadn't  
transformed, and fear at the grinning--oh, wait, the lizard thingy was  
gone! "Moondusted!" she cheered. She didn't know what she did, exactly,  
but whatever it was, it worked, and that was what was important, right?  
"Why didn't I change?" she wondered, staring at the locket in puzzle-  
ment.  
  
Anyway, as preoccupied as she was, she didn't notice the approaching  
figure until his yell caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. "THERE  
you are!" She spun about, terrified at this new... threat? An old man  
stood before her, long white beard quivering in outrage. He had a  
large-brimmed pointy hat, was decked out in long robes, brown from  
travel, and wore large pouches attached to his belt. "Do you know what  
you've done, girl? Gone and woke me up from a solid nap, that's what!  
Now what was so all-fired important that you had to send such a loud  
summons to ME of all people?!" He poked a finger into his ear and   
wiggled it around. "Well?" he asked sharply. "Look alive, girl, I  
haven't got all day."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she started to babble. "I, uh, there was a, I  
mean I saw a... a... WAAAAAAAAH!" she bawled, collapsing to to the  
ground again. The renewed flood of tears threatening to fill the  
crater. After all, one should not pass up any opportunity to engage in  
a good cry, and this time she had an audience.  
  
The old man shook his head in befuddlement. "In all my days... Get up,  
girl! Get up, I say!" With a sniffle, Usagi got back to her feet. "Now,  
who are you, girl, and why did you call me?" he asked, a bit gentler  
this time.  
  
Usagi hiccupped. "My name is Tsukino Usagi. I was... with my friends.  
We were sealing this fake hole thingy on a bridge, it was sucking  
everything in, and we had to go inside, and combine our powers, and  
destroy the rod that was making it, and I got trapped, and couldn't get  
out, and I woke up here, and that ugly scaly thing appeared, and I  
pulled out my, uh..." She had started to work herself up into another  
panic when it occurred to her that maybe she shouldn't tell him about  
the locket.  
  
The old man's eyes narrowed. "You tried to summon divine power, girl.  
Pulled me here so fast, I couldn't even blink!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Usagi sniffled.  
  
"Yes... well... don't do it again." The old man turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Usagi yelled. He turned back again.  
  
"What is it NOW?" He demanded, exasperated.  
  
"Where AM I? How do I get home? And HOW do I protect myself without  
my powers?" She pleaded.  
  
"YOUR powers?! Those aren't YOUR powers, fool girl! They're mine!  
You tried to steal MY power to..." The man stopped and visibly re-  
strained himself. "What EXACTLY were you trying to do? Not that it  
matters," he amended.  
  
Usagi shuffled hir feet. "Um, well, I'm SUPPOSED to have these powers  
I can call on, sort of like a super-hero. Magic attacks, strength,  
agility, that sort of thing. I fight for love and justice, in the name  
of The Moon..." she babbled. The old man stopped her with a hand.  
  
"The Moon? Which one?" he asked sharply.  
  
"What do you mean, which one? The Moon! That one up there!" She pointed  
up... to see two moons in the sky, relatively close together. "Two  
moons?" she gawked.  
  
"Three, actually. The dark moon isn't visible in the sky." The old man  
looked her up and down. "Do you mean to tell me that you don't know  
about the three moons? I thought that EVERYBODY... well. This requires  
further investigation." It was obvious that the girl would be little  
help. 'Airhead' summed her up pretty well. "A lot like some princesses  
I've seen," he muttered.  
  
"Well, uh, I am, actually." Usagi ventured. "In a previous life, any-  
way."  
  
The old man quirked an eyebrow humorously. "Oh? It figures."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?" she demanded, hands on hips and face  
jutted out imperiously. The old man's lips twitched slightly, merriment  
in his eyes. Usagi glared at him once more then turned away. To face  
the bleak prospect of hiking. She turned back to look at the old man.  
"Kuso..." she muttered. Her mother would have been shocked. Rei would  
have had a heart attack. Summoning her remaining dignity, she ventured  
politely, "Sir, I am at a disadvantage. I do not know where I am, I am  
defenseless, and all alone. I-I want to go home, back to my friends..."  
She stuttered to a halt when she saw him looking at her with a  
thoughtful look. "What?"  
  
"You'll do." He said simply. "Come with me," he beckoned and started  
trudging off in a roughly north-westerly direction. Usagi scrambled  
to comply.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
"A place called Solace."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
* * * * *  
  
This came to me via an image of Usagi in field plate(that's plated  
armor with chainmail covering the joints), wielding a sword, with her  
trademark meatballs traded for a thick braid. Once I had this image,  
I hunted around for a way to do this. Dragonlance seemed to be the  
perfect setting, as the moons in this world have special significance.  
The extension to Paladin was natural, even though DL doesn't actually  
HAVE Paladins that I'm aware of.  
  
What I want to know is, do I suck? Too wordy? What?  
  
Usagi the warrior babe! *ducks and runs*  
  
Amberion  
amberion@gamespyarcade.com 


End file.
